Power Rangers: Justin Remembers
Justin Stewart, the Blue Turbo Ranger, remembered the first time he had ever met Alpha 5 and the first time he had met the Power Rangers. It had been a cloudy day. Five-year-old Justin was wondering around the Angel Grove park frantically searching for his mom. “Mommy where are you?” the little boy called out. “Mommy! Where are you?!” At that moment, a little robot appeared out of nowhere. “Hi I’ll help you find your mommy.” the robot said in his high voice. “What’s your name?” Justin beamed a smile. “Justin.” he replied. “I’m Alpha 5 Command Center prototype.” The robot said bowing to the little boy. “Cool.” Justin said still smiling. “I'll bet your mommy is looking for you right now.” Alpha said to him. “You know the best thing to do when you are lost is to stay put. Let’s wait here until she arrives.” “Okay,” said Justin now holding out his soccer ball. “Want to play soccer?” Alpha looked curious. “sock who?” he asked tilting his head. Justin laughed. “No silly you kick the ball with your foot like this.” he then sat the ball down on the grass, and gave it a kick. “Ay-Ay-Ay-ay-ay.” Alpha said as the ball collided with him and nearly almost made him fall over. “I don’t know about this sport stuff.” he said as Justin helped him stand up again. Then suddenly a large monster in blue and black armor appeared out of nowhere. His cold yellow eyes on both Justin and Alpha. “Hey! Who are you?” Alpha asked. “I am Nightmare!” The monster roared taking out his sword. Alpha gasped as he saw it. It was a large red and orange sword with a shade of purple. In the middle of the sword it had a large moving eye. “Soul Edge.” the robot mumbled in fear. Nightmare grinned as he saw Justin. He then snatched him by his neck, and began shaking the poor little boy until his face started to turn blue. “Hey! Let go of him!” Alpha shouted trying to help Justin, but it was no use. Nightmare’s strength was too powerful for the robot to handle. Nightmare swung at the robot knocking him into a tree unconscious. “Give me you soul!” Nightmare roared, as he got ready to plunge Soul Edge into Justin’s body. “GET AWAY FROM MY SON!” A voice yelled out of nowhere. Nightmare’s eyes turned as he saw a tall woman with long wavy brown hair running toward him. Anger sparked in her blue eyes. Nightmare grinned an evil grin. This woman has lost her mind! He thought. He then threw Justin hard onto the grass, and raised his sword high into the air. Justin woke up just in time to witness it. His blue eyes filled with horror, as he watched his mother running toward Nightmare. “MOMMY!” Justin screamed. Although his screams were drowned out by the dying gasps of his mother. Justin’s eyes then filled with tears, as he saw the sword Soul Edge. It was pierced into her back. Dark blood swirled from her wound. Nightmare laughed. Foolish mortal! He cried in victory. “Never underestimate my power!” “MOMMY!” Justin screamed again. Suddenly Nightmare disappeared, and Angel Grove park was filled with six different colors. Justin looked up with tears still in his eyes, and gasped as he saw the Power Rangers! “What happened here?” The Green Ranger asked placing a hand on Justin’s shoulder. Justin shook his head. “Tommy,” the Pink Ranger said pointing over toward Justin’s mother. The green ranger Tommy gasped in both fear and shock as he saw the woman on the grass bleeding all over. It almost made him want to throw up. “What kind of monster would do this?” Tommy mumbled shaking his head. “That’s not the only problem we have.” the blue ranger called out. The other six rangers turned as they saw Alpha. “ALPHA!” Justin called as he ran over to him. “Can you save my friend?” he asked tears still sparkling in his blue eyes. The pink ranger placed a hand on his shoulder as the blue ranger set to work. “Come on Billy you can do it.” She said. A moment later, Alpha zoomed back to life. “Wh-What happened?” he asked. He then looked around and saw Justin. “Alpha! Your okay!” Justin cheered. “Now that we got that issue fixed,” the red ranger said turning to Tommy. “What are we going to do about the kid? We can’t just leave him out here alone.” Tommy nodded. “Your right Jase.” he replied. He then turned and looked back at the woman again, then turned back to the boy. “We’re going to take you someplace safe.” he said. Justin frowned. “I want my mommy back.” he said now crying. “That’s not an option any more.” Tommy said grabbing Justin softly by the hand. “Don’t worry, we’re going to make sure this never happens again.” A smile peered across Justin’s face as he then vanished with the other rangers and Alpha.